The Fantasy
by Blood Shadow316
Summary: About a guy who goes on missions to kill the person that killed his parents
1. Prologue

The mall is busy as always and today is especially busy. They are having a fair and people are coming from all over the state of Massachusetts. During the pie eating competition there is a loud explosion heard from outside. Everyone starts screaming and yelling. Police: EVERYONE REMAIN CALM! WE HAVE SENT AN HIGHLY TRAINED S.W.A.T. TEAM TO INVESTIGATE! Several minutes later the loud speaker comes on. Mysterious Voice: Hahahahaha! Those fools. You call them a S.W.A.T. team? Don't make me laugh! Now lets get down to business. You give me the code to the Golden Vault and I wont kill you. Send somebody to the upstairs main hallway and tell the man in all red. Oh, and if you are wrong then I will get every single one of you. Tell me or die! Police Chief: Damn! He is after the Golden Vault! If he gets the contents of that he could destroy the world! He won't get that code from me! The only other people who know about it are the F.B.I. Police Man: Sir....Then how do you know it? Police Chief:.....I was a military spy back 30 years ago. Need I say more? Mysterious Voice: Tic-toc. Tic-toc, the clock is ticking. I had a feeling about this so the bomb near you will go off in five minutes if I do not have that code! Police Chief: I'll go up there. His wife and child runs over to him crying. Wife: P...p..pl..ea..se d..ont go. Child: Yea daddy please don't go. Police Chief: I..I have.to go. Wife: It's ok Mike. He goes up to the hall and finds the man in red. Police Chief: I guess you are expecting the code eh? Man in red: That's right. Police Chief: You gatta be pretty dumb stupid if you expect me to ... The man in red spins around and shoots him in the stomach with his pistol. Man in red: Fool! I will obtain that code even if it isn't through you. The man in red spins around and walks down the hall. 


	2. The plan

Mike and the mysterious man come out of the house and turn to face a dark lane. They walk for quite a while until they reach an alley. They walk down to the end of it and the mysterious man pulls up something what looks like a sewer plate. Mystery Man: Drop down into here. Mike: What? You want me to drop down there? You otta be crazy! Mystery Man: Mike you must. Mike pulls out his gun and flashlight and looks down the hole. Mike: Well...here I go. Mike nervously drops down into the sewer. Soon after he hears the sound of someone else dropping in and the hole closing. Now it was pitch dark in the tunnel except for the little light that came from the flashlight. Mystery Man: Follow me. They continue moving forward and talk on the way. Mike still walks behind him with his gun in easy reach. Mike: So, why did you go through all this trouble to bring me here? Mystery Man: Mr.Olivander I understand that you were involved in a top- secret mission to stop the Yaganda clan. This you were involved in because this was the clan that killed your parents. Am I correct so far? Mike: That was what I was led to believe but there was no proof. But when I was involved in this project it was top-secret. How would you know of this? Mystery Man: I have my sources. Now may I continue? Mike: ... Mystery Man: Your plan succeeded in destroying this clan. However when you finished them off still one remained. You searched everyplace but could not find him. This Mr.Olivander is why I brought you here. I have information on this survivor. We too were looking for him for some time. We can provide you with information about this in exchange for your help. Mike: If you know all of this than why don't you stop him? Why me? Mystery Man: It is easier said than done. You are no rookie. You have the ability to do this. By now Mike could see some light quickly getting closer. Mystery Man: So will you help us? You will get what you have wanted all these years and so will we. Let me warn you, this will not be an easy task. Mike: I will help you once I have proof of what you said. They had reached the end of the hall and the Mysterious Man walked through. Mysterious Man: Team, Mr. Olivander has agreed to help us. Also let me introduce you to your partner on this project, Kristen. I believe that you two have already met. Mike: K-Kristen? Mike has a flashback to when he wasa child and Kristen and Mike were playing together on a see-saw. Kristen: Yes, I believe it has been a while Mike. I have been looking forward to this mission. Mystery Man: Good because tonight will be the first part of the mission. Kristen: Tonight? Don't you think that's a little soon? Mystery Man: I am prepared for the worst. Mike: I demand to know who you are!  
  
Mystery Man: People call me Ninja. 


	3. The meeting

A young man comes into his home at New York after a long day at work as a police man. He is a medium sized guy and very strong. He walk into his house and turns on the lights and discovers that someone is waiting there. The mysterious man is in all black and can only see his eyes. He is slightly taller than Mike. Mystery Man: Mike,I have come to inform you that we know what you have been seeking for. Mike pulls out his gun and aims it right at the stranger's head. Mike: What are you talking about? Who are you anyhow? Mystery Man: We know that you have been searching for the group that killed your parents. Mike: How would you know about my past? Mystery Man: Ah, there is many things that we know. Mike: Who are these "we" people? How many other accomplices do you have? Mystery Man: Ha, Mr.Olivander, I can assure you that we are not criminals. Mike: Yea, how so? Mystery Man: Mr.Olivander, you can come with me and I can explain why I am really here, or you can simply walk away. It's your choice. Mike then goes into deep thought. After sever minutes he looks as though he has made his mind up. Mike lowers his gun and puts it back into its sheath. Mike: All right. I'll see what you have to say but let me warn you one wrong move and that head will have a hole in it. The Mysterious man turn toward the door and with a sparkle in his eye and almost whispers. Mystery Man: I know. 


	4. The facility

Ninja: We will begin the mission shortly. Let me explain. Mike you need to get into the biological experiment room. That will be where the main computer is. Access it and reboot the system. That's were you come in Kristen. After Mike reboots the system then put the bomb into place. Connect it to the electrical wire. Then when they get the power back on the bomb will go off. Got It? Mike be careful when you enter the bio-experiment room. He has made creatures far more powerful than you. If you should encounter one of these aim for the head. It is its only weak spot. Mike: Hmm Mike thinks to himself about how this stranger knows of him and his knowledge and how he is connected to Kristen. Ninja: All right now go. Be back as soon as possible. Don't forget to put the communicators in your ear and don't get caught! Kristen and Mike set off toward the factory. They soon come to a gate. Kristen: It might be dangerous. Let me see if it's electrical. She picks up some rocks and throws them at the gate. Some sparks fly out of the gate. Kristen: Hmmm, it seems that we need to find another way in. I'll contact Ninja. Ninja: What is it? Kristen: The gate is electrical. We can't get passed it. Ninja: Ok, I can provide a temporary solution. I will disable the fence and then go as soon as I do it. You will have to go quick though. It won't last long. Kristen: We'll try our best. Ninja: Ok. GO NOW! Mike pulls the fence open and Kristen they run through as fast as he could go. Mike: Phew. Now lets go. Ninja: This facility may look small but it runs underground as well. It is 15 stories high and runs another 20 stories below ground. Kristen. Right I'll go in the back way. Mike: All right. Give me the grappling hook. Mike: Which floor is it? Ninja: The top one. Mike shoots the grappling hook to the roof. He begins to climb up. Soon he gets to the top. The door is locked. Mike pulls out a tube filled with liquid nitrogen. He slowly puts drops into the lock and hits it once and it shatters. Mike: Not too hard. Ninja: Getting in may be easy but don't let your guard down. Mike Sneaks down the hall and finds several cameras. Mike snipes them out easily and moves on down the hall until he comes to a longer hallway that split into three paths. Ninja: Ok, take the right hallway. Go silently though. The last room is the biological experiment room. Mike goes down the hall and finds three security guards guarding the door. 


	5. The creatures

Mike: Allow me to end this party. The first guard punches and mike catches and breaks his arm over his shoulder. He then kicks him in the head causing an instant death. The other two guards then pull out there guns and aim it at Mike. Guard :Who are you? After a pause the second guard shoots at Mike. He jumps to the side and pulls out his gun as well as picking up the dead guards. Mike then shoots them while rolling. They both fall dead. Mike then goes into the biological experiment room. The room is very big and is surrounded in mist. Then Mike hears four or five glasses shattering. In the mist of the light he sees a creature. It is tall and is light blue in color. It also has long sharp nails and red eyes. Mike then runs full speed at it and jumps up to kick it in the face. The creature barely moves. Mike then looks worried and excited at the same time. Mike then kicks the creature violently in the stomach and back. The creature looks unimpressed and punches toward Mike. He runs under its arm and breaks its neck. Mike: What the hell are these things? Then at that moment two more come on in after him. He pulls out his guns and start shooting at them. They continue to march on toward him. While Mike continues to shoot a third one comes up behind him and lifts him off the ground by his throat. Mike shoots it in its eye and it releases its grip. Green blood oozes out of its eye and Mike smacks it across the face with one of his guns. The green blood smears across the gun. Then the gun starts to immediately burn. Mike: What the. Then the creature punches Mike causing him to slam into the wall, hard. Mike: Huh. What power! They all slowly come after him. Mike spots an emergency ax and shatters the glass surrounding it. The alarm goes off. Mike then swings the weapon and slices off one of the monster's heads. The greed acidy blood splatters on the other two and they come after him. With swift agility Mike dodges their punches and throws the ax into one of the remaining monsters necks. It turns to him angrily and charges at him. Mike does a flip over him and drop kicks it in its neck causing the ax and its head to fall to the ground. Mike picks up what remained of the ax and threw it with such force that it split the monster in half. Panting Mike runs into the next room. This room is slightly smaller than the other and has a large glass alter with something not clear inside of it. The walls are all lined with high-tech computers and equipment. Mike runs over to one of the computers. Mike: Ok. Now all I need to do is reboot the system. Ninja: Good now type in "gutyre" Mike then types it in on the computer and all the lights go out. Mike: Now I got to get out of here unnoticed. Mike turns around to leave and notices a large muscular creature emerging from the glass alter. It stands up and looks directly at him. Mike: Damn 


End file.
